


Interlude II

by sunaddicted



Series: Superbat October Drabbles [29]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Riding, Rough Kissing, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: "Slow" Clark grabbed Bruce's hips and squeezed them "Slow, go slow""Fuck slow"





	Interlude II

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: inopportune robin

_Interlude II_

Bruce rarely locked his bedroom door; it was a rule that Alfred had imposed on him when he suddenly had found himself raising a child who dealt with grief in the most unhealthy ways he could find and that, years later, had developed into a habit that Bruce hadn't changed even when the manor had started to warm up again with the presence of his wards: they had all come to him old enough that they knew they had to knock before entering a room, even when they thought there was a monster under their bed or the thunder made the old walls shake.

They had all been afraid of storms, except Damian who got antsy when it snowed too hard and too fast - but he was too shy and ashamed to seek comfort and Bruce was the one who had to actively reach out to his son with some excuse and keep him company until the uneasiness faded.

So, yes, Bruce really didn't have any reason to lock his door and the thought didn't even really manifest in his mind - even as he dragged Clark in his bedroom and absentmindedly pushed the door closed behind his back before he pushed the other man on the mattress, too eager to get him out of his Superman costume to bother starting to shed the Batsuit "I want to ride you so badly"

Clark groaned at the heated tone in the other's voice and hastily pushed down his trousers, hissing as the fabric dragged along his sensitive skin "Come here"

Bruce unlatched the cape and let it flutter heavily to the ground, eyes trained on the expanse of golden skin unveiled for him - unmarked, begging for the attention of his teeth and lips "Slick yourself up"

"Lube?"

"First drawer" Bruce answered, impatient fingers tugging off the belt "Condoms too" they didn't use them often but it looked like they wouldn't manage to completely get out of their suits and Bruce didn't want to deal with the mess. For a moment, Bruce contemplated bending down and undoing the clasps of his boots but then Clark wrapped his slick hand around his cock - hard, flushed red and glistening - and Bruce could only muster enough focus to push his pants down.

"Catch"

Bruce caught the bottle Clark tossed him and quickly slicked his two fingers; neither of them liked rushing preparation but they both were so eager and so needy.

"Fuck, you look so hot B"

So hungry.

Bruce grunted, blood running hot in his veins as he tried to push his fingers deeper inside himself despite the less than ideal and uncomfortable angle, spurred on by the way Clark reached down to cup his swollen balls and squeezed.

"I'm so full for you"

Saliva pooled at the back of his tongue and Bruce swallowed, blushing a bright shade of red at the thought that Clark undoubtedly had heard the wet noise in his throat. Bruce licked his lower lip before he sank his teeth into it, trying to keep his moans muffled even if he knew how useless it was since the other man could easily hear him - could easily hear the soft wet noises his fingers were making as he plunged them deep in his hole and scissored them, tugging at his rim to loosen the tight ring of muscles.

His body held no secrets for Clark: Superman could hear and see everything - he couldn't hide his arousal, how badly he wanted the other man as he watched him pump his cock, thumb swiping over the fat head in a way that Bruce knew made his lover's spine twitch and tremble.

"Are you ready?" Clark asked, breath hitching in his throat.

And Bruce had done that - he'd taken the breath away from the most powerful being on Earth "Yes... Yes, I'm ready" he briskly swiped his fingers clean over his thigh and he quickly made his way to the other man, climbing over his lap while Clark quickly put a condom on "Fuck, I'm so ready" Bruce moaned and knocked the other's hands to the side so that he could take a hold of his cock.

"Slow" Clark grabbed Bruce's hips and squeezed them "Slow, go slow"

"Fuck slow"

Clark leaned in and kissed the other's throat, open-mouthed and hungry, teeth skimming over the stark relief of a tendon as his tongue tasted Bruce's pulse - fast and fluttering and it lost its rhythm as Bruce started sliding down his cock, so tight and wet and relentless "Rao, Bruce..."

Bruce's insides fluttered and he threw his head back as he tilted his hips down, taking more of Clark's cock; the breathy quality of the other's voice almost was more erotic than the sweltering hot friction between them, pushing inside him and against his prostate "You're so big, so big..." and so satisfying "Can I move?" He panted, voice pleading and needy.

"Yes" Clark moved slightly, grinding upwards "Yes, please.. I need you to move, B"

Once his lover had given him permission, Bruce didn't intend to stop moving until they both came; he rode Clark's cock fast, the muscles of his thighs burning and his skin prickled under his armour because of how much he was sweating but he wouldn't stop - couldn't stop when Clark moaned so beautifully under him, his hands tight on his hips.

Bruising.

Strong.

Encouraging him to move faster.

Clark slotted their lips together, his need to get as close as possible to the other man almost overwhelming: Bruce tasted divine, like rich dark chocolate - Clark wondered when during the Justice League meeting Bruce had sneaked a square and kissed him deeply, chasing the taste in every nook and cranny of the other's mouth. He dropped his hand between their bodies and grabbed Bruce's cock, whining as he felt just how hard and wet the other man was "You close?" Clark murmured, sucking Bruce's lower lips in his mouth to nip on it.

"Yeah" Bruce nodded "So close, your cock feels so good"

"Just for you"

"Good"

Clark squeezed his eyes closed and grinned when he heard Bruce's choked moan when he started vibrating his cock inside him, stimulating his prostate more than any other man ever could and the knowledge made Clark's insides tighten with pleasure - intense and possessive as he felt Bruce's cock throb against his palm, getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

An orgasm that Clark needed to tear out of the other man.

Bruce dropped his forehead to his lover's shoulder and bit the blue top of Superman's suit, trying to muffle his shout as he came and clamped hard down on Clark's cock, his inner walls spasmed and tightened in an attempt at triggering the other's own orgasm "Clark.. Clark, please"

Clark didn't need to hear more to come, hips stuttering another couple of thrusts before he stilled and let himself fall back against the mattress, cradling Bruce to his chest as they both tried to get their breath back; he moved briefly just to tug his red cape out from under his back and wrapped it around Bruce, blanketing him to keep him warm.

"Father, the Javeline needs.." Damian blinked at the scene in front of him, pupils widening as understanding dawned on him.

"Damian"

"Damian, get out!"

Clark sighed in relief when the door clicked closed "Bruce, you need to learn to lock the goddamned door"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure my dad would be thrilled to know I'm writing porn on his birthday


End file.
